Locked
by Crushed Hale.x
Summary: AU. "I don't care what they did to you! You are Bella. And you are all that I love and value." He had to make her see it. Why wouldn't she see it?
1. Her

**Don't kill me! I know I have other stories to write, but I am in a major block. Not Afraid is going to finish soon, I'm trying to think of another few chapters to write, then I gotta carry on the Last Mistake. But, Locked won the poll!**

**This is what I was hoping for! It will be Bella/Jasper. It was almost Bella/Emmett. It was off by a vote the last time I checked. I don't know how long the story will be. But i will be good.**

**I got the idea from watching Ben10 actually, where a young boy lives on the streets because he as abondoned by his family because of his freak power of manipulating electricity.**

**So yes, Bella is kicked out to the streets at a very young age. You'll find out why along the story, so just sit tight, and enjoy the rollercoaster Bella Levin calls life.**

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

_Oh, Italics is memories in this chapter._

* * *

_And I want a moment to be real,_  
_Wanna touch things I don't feel._

* * *

**Bella POV.**

I slowly opened my eyes, quietly peeling the arm away from my naked waist, sneakily climbing out of the bed and start searching fro my clothes. My feet hit the floor without even making a sound. I picked up my underwear, slipped it on, followed by my bra, faded denim mini skirt. Where the fuck was my top?

I silently picked up items off of the messy floor. Who was this guy again? I looked back to the bed where the large man lay. He had brown hair that spiked over his closed eyes, a dark sheet draped over his body. He wasn't fat, no he was just really well built. His feet were almost out of the bed, how fucking tall was this guy?

Found it! I pulled on my black tank top that had several rips up the sides. I looked around the room. Guess this guy was rich. A total slob, but rich. I grabbed the spare money on the table - who leaves money laying around? His loss, my gain -, there was some jewellery sitting on the dresser. So he had a girlfriend. I shrugged, pocketing it.

It's not like I didn't care that he slept with me even though he had a girlfriend. If I had a boyfriend that cheated on me, I'd be furious. Why be tied down when you can have fun all you want. No strings attached.

A gold bracelet? I picked it up in my hand. It was quite heavy, that would fetch a good price. I heard a loud groan, the bed creaked as the man tossed and turned.

Time to go, I swept as much jewellery into my pockets as I could before jumping out the open window. I smirked as I landed without a sound. I didn't look back as I ran back to the place I had called home for the last 6 years.

Hands in my pockets, I cringed at the bright sun. I swear that fucker just shone up in the sky mocking me. 'Look at me, I'm so bright and pure. You're pure to. A pure fucking being of darkness.'

Yeah, I hated the sun.

Someone bumped into my shoulder, and if I wasn't walking tense, i'm pretty sure I would have been knocked on my ass.

"Sorry, I didn't se yo-" He stopped, just watching me. I glared at the blond haired, blue eyes man with the southern accent.

"Whatever." I growled before walking away.

"Do I know you?" He asked again, jogging to catch up with me.

"No."

"Are you sure? I'm Jasper Whitl-"

"I didn't ask." I hissed, turning down a familiar alley.

"You shouldn't be walking these streets alone." His voice hinted something, but I couldn't figure it out. If only he knew.. I smirked in spite of myself. I knew these streets better than anyone.

* * *

_"Hey, Little Girl. What are you doing out here?" A man's voice asked. My eleven year old self looked up at him. His face was covered in scratches, and he kept itching at an imaginary bug on his face. You could all ready tell he was a dope addict._

_After living on the streets for a year, I knew everything there was about this place._

_"Go away." I hissed, my voice stripped of any emotion._

_"Don't be like that, young'in." He started reaching for me. I felt the blue sparks jumping around in my hands. He got closer, and closer. I reached for his face, firmly planting both hands on either side of it. The sparks licked away happily, he screamed, yelling "Witch!" "Stop it" "Have mercy!"_

_"Mercy?" I asked confused, slowly letting the sparks dim down, the man fell to the ground, dead. "Never heard of it."_

Ignoring Jasper Whit-something, I carried on walking.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here-"

"Whatever." I turned another street, walking back onto the footpath. The fucker wasn't going to know where I lived.

"Favourite word, half-pint?" He asked, clearly amused. I glared up at him. He had to be atleast 6'2. I was five foot flat.

"Fuck up." I stopped, hands on my hips defiantly. "Would you just piss off all ready?"

"Nah, I think I like you half-pint."

"Fuck up with the half-pint jokes!" I really hated it when people thought I was such a push over because of my height. They think they can tower over you, get whatever they want.

He reached out, ruffling my brown wavy tresses. I smacked his hand away, glaring through green eyes.

"You think height and weight is going to intimidate me?" I hissed, the sparks jumped in my hands. I balled my fists, my nails digging in my hands. The skin broke and now I could feel warm liquid run through my fingers.

"What's the matter, princess?" He taunted.

* * *

_"What's the matter, princess?" The man stood over my ten year old self. "Everything! Isn't that right, princess?" He laughed cruelly. _

_"Shut up.." I whimpered, my hands fisted at my sides as I shook. From fear, from anger, from every emotion I felt right now._

_"That's no way to alk to your daddy now, is it?" He hissed with a tight smile. His huge hand collided with my face. I bit my lip, not making a sound._

_The electricity jumping in my hands._

_"Well, I see two choices.. I can beat you to death right now." He held up one finger on his left hand. I shivered as the cold chills ran down my back. Die? I didn't want to die right now. But maybe, maybe if I die and go to heaven, someone might love me._

_"No one loves you, freak! How could they? Look at that!" He pointed to the blue sparks that I was trying to keep at bay. "You were born a freak. You will die a freak."_

_"Shut up!" I yelled, the words echoing through my head._

_"Even your mother hates you! Isn't that right, honey?" A woman with blonde hair walked toward the man, he wrapped an arm around her large waist._

_"It's true. But I hear theres a deal going in the black market. Think how much cash we could get for her!" She jumped up and down excitedly. Then she looked at me, a fake smile lit up her face._

_"If that diamond ring turns to ash,_  
_Atleast momma can sell you for lotsa cash." She taunted. I shrunk back into the corner of the wall._

_"Get out of my sight, Bella Levin. Tomorrow you will go to a new home._

_A new home? Was I just some pet to give away. No, not give away, sell. They turned and walked to the bedroom. I cried my eyes out, before running out of the house and never looking back._

* * *

"Princess?" His voice was worried now. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, thankful we were once again in a dark alley as my hands created the blue sparks. His hand retracted quickly, I didn't chance a look at his face before I turned and sprinted for the stingy little place I lived.

I pulled back the make-shift door. I simple black curtain. There was a foam mattress with two thin blankets, a few torn posters taped to the tiled wall.

I walked to the corner, sliding down the wall as the tears shook my body. I reached up, touching the black padlock chained around my neck.

_"Get out of my sight, Bella Levin."_ The words echoed through my head.

I held the lock tightly in my hand, as if willing the emotions to stay there, instead of showing physically.

I sighed, punching the wall as hard as I could, ignoring the pain that shot through it.

I still had to sell the jewellery. I picked up the small compact mirror I had pick pocketed on my way back here. My eyeliner was smeared, mascara running down my pale face. The green in my eyes looked haunted. I splashed some water from the bottle on my face, before reapplying my makeup. I faked a smile once I was good to go, walking out of the place I now called home.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Good? Bad? Stupid?**

**Should Jasper have a power? If yes, what should it be?**

**Leave a comment in your review.**


	2. Him

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

* * *

_You can take me and throw me away._  
_And how can you learn what's never shown?_  
_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

"Jazz man!" Edward laughed, slapping a hand on my back. "We have to go, I promised Alice we wouldn't be late." He said, getting that same weird far away look in his eyes at the thought of his girl friend.

"Yeah man, we gotta get Rosie too!" Emmett cheered happily. It was like that man was happy 24/7.

"Em, dude, Rose lives here." Eddie reminded him. Em just grinned at his brother.

Edward was the older brother by a year, he was now 19 and just started at a community college, he wanted to be an English teacher. He had a weird shade of red-brown hair that stood out against everything, and light brown eyes that almost looked gold.

He had been going out with Alice since he was 17.

Alice, his girlfriend, future wife, whatever he called her at the time, was 19 too. She was the smallest girl I knew, standing at 5'2. Eddie boy over there was a whole foot taller than her at 6'2. She was slender, not skinny but not fat either. She started college with Eddie, studying Something about fashion. She had short brown hair that was spiky, like a pixie cut, and light blue eyes.

Emmett was 18, and in his last year of high school, he looked nothing like Edward to be his biological brother. He had dark brown, short curly hair with bright blue eyes. Plus he got huge dimples whenever he smiled. He was a lot broader than Eddie too. Like I said, nothing a like. Except maybe in height, Em was only an inch shorter.

Rosalie was my cousin, but she lived here with me. She was 19, studying cosmetology at college with Eddie and Alice. Height was a strong gene in our family, for Rose and I anyway, She was 5'9, bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

Then there was me. The freak that could pull water out of thin air. Control it, make it form shapes. Anything involving water I could do. I was tall, around 6'2. 18 years old, in my senior year with Emmett. Sandy blonde hair, dim blue eyes and lean. Good looking enough to get by, I guess.

"Well, while you guys are out on your date, I think I'll go for a walk." I stated, leaving the house.

Don't get me wrong, these guys were like family to me. My parents died in a house fire, Rose and I payed for our house together. It was just, I hated feeling like the fifth wheel.

Emmett had Rose. Edward had Alice. Who did I have? I know I was one of those 'good guys', but so are Eddie and Em, yet they got the girl. It just wasn't fair.

Calm the fuck down, Whitlock.

Right.

I sighed, before feeling something that felt a lot like a bone hit my shoulder. I realized I had knocked into someone. A rather short someone.

"Sorry, I didn't se yo-" I stopped, just looked at her. I was wrong about Alice being the smallest women I had ever met. This half-pint takes the cake. She was un-deniably sexy. Couldn't be more than 5 foot. Not a chance. She had shoulder blade length brown hair with blue undertones that had started fading out, bright green eyes that were framed in black which contrasted against her pale skin. She wore hardly anything, and part of my mind jumped to 'street-walker', but she didn't pull off the street-walker image.

What was un usual was the black padlock around her neck. Why would someone wear a padlock?

I don't think I'd ever laid eyes on a more attractive woman. I mentally slapped myself. Just because I'm smart, doesn't mean I have to start talking in huge words, she'll think I'm a nerd. Okay, calm down. She's just a chick, right?

She glared at me. Her green eyes steeled, a darker green merging into them. I just couldn't stop staring.

"Whatever." She growled before walking away.

"Do I know you?" I asked, jogging to catch up with her. I just wanted her to talk. Her voice held an icy edge, and I wanted to know why.

"No." Her voice sounded like it was the end of the conversation. That just couldn't happen.

"Are you sure? I'm Jasper Whitl-" She cut me off quickly.

"I didn't ask." She hissed, turning down an alley.

"You shouldn't be walking these streets alone." I said, my voice showing the concern that I felt for the unknown beauty. She paused briefly, before continuing her stride as if she had just remembered something. She walked faster, okay, maybe she would listen if she thought I was the bad-boy type.

She sure played the bad girl really well.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here-"

"Whatever." She turned another street, walking back onto the footpath. I had the feeling she was buying time until I left.

"Favourite word, half-pint?" I asked, amused. She glared up at me.

"Fuck up." She hissed, stopped, and placed her hands on her small hips stubbornly. She was really skinny... "Would you just piss off all ready?"

"Nah, I think I like you half-pint." I said in a joking matter. Trying to play all of the harsh glares of as a joke.

"Fuck up with the half-pint jokes!" She seethed.

I reached out, ruffling her brown wavy tresses. She smacked my hand away, glaring through still steely green eyes.

"You think height and weight is going to intimidate me?" She hissed, balling her hands at her side. I glanced down to see a thin line of blood starting to spread thicker.

"What's the matter, princess?" I taunted. When she didn't say anything, that look came back to her eyes. I could see the pain, the sorrow, the fear, the regret. I knew she was struggling to push it all back. She unconsciously touched the padlock around her neck.

"Princess?" I voice was worried now. I touched her shoulder.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, eyes wide and frightened. Dark blue, jagged sparks circled her hands before she turned and ran away.

I stood stock still, shocked at what I had seen. The girl wasn't normal. She was.. like me? Except with sparks? Was that fate?

I didn't know how long I had been standing there, but shortly after I saw her walking into a pawn shop, sold some jewellery and walked into the mall.

With nothing better to do, I followed.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Good? Bad? Stupid?**

**Jazzy can control water. I figure when electricity and water meet, some one is bound to get hurt. Badly. But it also causes a beautiful scene.**

**Leave a comment in your review.**


	3. Water

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

* * *

_A friend in needs a friend indeed,_  
_A friend with weed is better.._

* * *

**Bella POV.**

A thousand bucks. It was all I got with the spare cash I snatched from his desk too. That jewellery must have been so fake. At least I got a good deal for that fucking bracelet. Maybe soon I can get an apartment and leave that dingy corner where I live.

_Yeah, and how do you suppose to hold down an apartment? Get a job? Levin, you're an idiot. Everyone knows your rep. No one with half a brain cell would hire you._

Don't you just hate that annoying little voice when it's right?

At least I can buy a decent warm blanket now, maybe a jacket too. It's starting to get really cold, I can't afford getting sick. Literally.

"Hey, Paulie." The tall Indian man with long black hair turned to face me. He stood over 6 and a half feet and was built like a brick house.

"Bellsy. Lookin' ta buy?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for a small paper bag containing a needle. I handed him some money and placed the bag in my pocket. "Drugs is wrong y'know." He said with a wink. "Pretty little thing like you can really get hurt." He grinned, fingers ghosting across my cheek bones.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Bye Paulie." I turned, walked to a bathroom and closed the door to a stall.

How the fuck do I get myself into this shit? I am an idiot. I'm a down right fucking loser. I growled as I yanked the sleeve on my grey hoody up past my elbow. It was tight enough to cut off a little circulation.

I hissed lightly as the needle broke my skin and a little more as I injected the heroin. Pulling out the needle, I tossed it in the sanitary bin, leaning back against the wall as my body started to relax. The dull little throb in my arm was gone now and I closed my eyes in happiness.

After staying in there for another ten minutes, I decided it was time to actually go look for that blanket I was so intent on getting.

I was just about to go into a store when I looked up to see one of the local gangs. I started to walk away when the circled me. Damn it!

"Look guys, it's Bella." One of the guys sneered.

"Hows it going, _Levin_?" Another one mocked. I stood my ground, acting as if I weren't intimidated. Sure, I could beat the shit out of them, half of this fucking place knows to stay away from the 'freak' but they can't resist getting a few hits in. I've all ready been held down and beaten before and like fuck it's happening again.

"How's the hangout? Still trashed like I left it for ya?" I smirked, keeping humour in my voice.

"I knew it was the little slut!" The bald one hissed, taking a lunge for me only to be held back by their 'Leader' Cole.

"Hey you know the rules, if you actually call them sluts, they won't sleep with you!" He laughed, making the rest of them laugh.

"Please, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." My hands started heating up ever so slightly. I really needed to get this thing under fucking control.

Maybe I can find a book. 'Learning to control your powers for dummies.' Sounds good right about now.

"That's not what you'll be saying later.." He said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, sure. You won't be able to say anything soon." I threatened. I saw his eyes widen a fraction, before he forced calm on himself.

"Baby, you won't be able to say anything. Your throat'll be raw."

"I'll be yelling at you?"

"You'll be screaming _for_ me." He corrected.

"Like I said, ten foot pole." I said, turning to leave in search of a thick warm blanket.

"Boss, she's getting away!"

Shit, I can't exactly take them down in public. I did the only thing I could think of. I sprinted for the alleys.

The darkness those alley ways provided comforted me. I wasn't scared of the dark, or what lurked inside of it. Because I was by far the most terrifying thing in the dark anyone could worry about.

The darkness was my turf. My territory. Nothing would happen I didn't want to.

Except that time you got the shit beaten out of you, raped and left for dead when you were fourteen. Yeah, you're ten feet tall and bullet proof, honey.

That was once, my powers wouldn't work! I wasn't in the right state of mind.

_Stop arguing with yourself and run! I'm looking out for us here, Levin!_

I mentally nodded. Talking to yourself, first sign your going crazy. Answering yourself? You've gone past crazy.

"Get back here, street rat!" Cole yelled angrily.

Almost there, so close! A few more feet -

"Gotcha!" I was suddenly off the ground and held by my wrist, just dangling in the air. He only needed one hand to life me. Sometimes, being small sucked fucking ass!

"Wat'cha going to do now, sweetie? Those powers didn't come in handy last time." He was proud.

"That was _you_?" I hissed, I could feel my eyes darkening. My glare suddenly turned to ice. Cole flinched slightly, his grip loosening on my wrist, letting me swing myself toward him, I kicked both of my feet into his chest.

His grip let go completely and he staggered back, falling on his ass.

"Get her!" He yelled at his little groupies. I stood rooted to the spot as I readied myself for an attack. I spaced my feet ever so slightly and squared my shoulders.

The electricity was jumping through my hands.

The first two were easy, I just fried them until they fainted. The second two were slightly bulkier, and as well as my wacko power, I ended up having to use my fists. The assholes even landed a few punches to my ribs and one kick to my hip. I was so close to killing him when they suddenly froze.

I jumped at the chance to recharge my power, jumping off of of their shoulders and touching a street light, absorbing it's energy and turning it to my use. I jumped back down gracefully, noticing that they still hadn't moved.

"The fuck? I can't move!" "Me either! What did you do freak!"

What did I do? I've never been able to do that before. The slow footfalls had my head snapping to the left. The silhouetted figure slowly coming into light from the opposite alley.

"Jason?" I asked. What was his name again? I know it started with 'J'.. .. .. ..I think.

"Jasper." He corrected.

"Right." That was when I noticed his left arm extended, fingers spaced wide apart. Like he.. was controlling what was going on..

Oh fuck me sideways.

"Are you stalking me?" I hissed.

"Sure, I save your ass and you ask if I'm stalking you. Your head screwed on too tight?" He snipped back.

"Hey, I was doing fine on my own!" I defended.

"That's why you had to recharge."

"Another freak? When do they stop? What? they breeding you now?" Cole interjected. I growled, stomping over, fully intent on frying what was left of his brain.

I couldn't move. My limbs went stiff and I was rooted to the ground. I tried desperately to move. Twitch a toe, move a finger, anything! It was like I was being controlled, and I hated it!

I growled softly, forcing this.. this feeling out of my system, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake it off. Then I fell over. I could move again.

I quickly stood up, glaring daggers at Jasper.

"You did that to me?" I hissed. Forget about the gangs, I was ready to fry this guys brain cells. He fucked with the wrong girl!

"It was necessary, you can _not_ go around hurting people just because they hurt you." Was this guy for real?

"So it's okay for them to attack me, but I can't fight back? You ever heard of an eye for an eye?" I growled dangerously.

"..Tooth for a tooth." He finished forlornly. "That doesn't make it right. You don't need to stoop down to that level."

Who did this guy think he was? A fucking angel?

The gang was gone now, they ran away from the freaks.

"You're not that bad."

"What would you know?" I hissed angrily.

"More than you think." Okay, getting a little creepy.

"Oh? You expect me to have a break down, you comfort me, we become best friends, fuck each others brains out? Sure, then we'll go watch the purple moon and lay in pink grass." I hissed sarcastically.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You have to be so vulgar? I wasn't looking for.. sex." He stated uncomfortably, shifting from his right foot to the left. "We're the same. Me and you, we can both do things. You control electricity, I control water. That's what I just did, a majority of the body is made up of water, that's how I did it."

"You know what happens when you put water and electricity together?" I glared, my voice as cold as icy. "The person with the water gets killed." I left my threat at that, fully intending on buying a fucking blanket.

What I wasn't intending on, was for him to follow me.

"So, where are we going? I figure I should tag along. You know, so you don't kill anyone."

* * *

**Lol, what did you think? I thought the ending was pretty funny.**

**Now, explaining for Bella, she still don't trust anyone! No one is gonna get one up on her, she's top bitch. She keeps pushing him away, he has to find a way to prove himself to her.**

**Crushed Hale.x**


	4. Compressed

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

* * *

_Our thoughts compresses,_  
_Which makes us blessed,_  
_And makes for stormy weather._

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

I watched her, feeling like a low life stalker. It was like she saw something when he suddenly veered off of her path and to a tall tanned guy.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but as soon I saw the exchange, I knew what was going on. She walked to the bathroom, and later on walked out with a small smile on her face. She slightly stumbled past the door, then walked as tall as her petite height would let her.

Her smile faltered, before it was replaced with a smirk. A large group of guys noticed her and had started walking in her direction. I crept closer and closer, within hearing distance. I could practically grab her and run.

It's what I wanted to do. Something bad was going to go down right here and now, and the only logical thing I could think of when I saw all the guys was Gang.

What hadn't this little half-pint got caught up in?

"Look guys, it's Bella." One of the guys sneered.

"Hows it going, _Levin_?" Another one mocked, his eyes darkening. So her name was Bella Levin? Intersting. Quite exotic.

She stood her ground, sliding her feet shoulder distance apart. She was ready to take them down if need be. I found myself getting into a protective stance before mentally slapping myself.

Get a grip, she doesn't need you. Not yet. Just watch her and make sure she's safe.

"How's the hangout? Still trashed like I left it for ya?" She laughed lightly. Did she have a death wish? If I were in her position I'd be trying to make friends, allies, people who wouldn't hurt me. And here she was, trashing gangs hangout's?

She was definitely a walk on the wild side.

I, on the otherhand, always played it safe.

I turned my homework in on time, I avoided the fighting circuit when I could, I was polite to people, I treated them with respect and got it returned.

I Wasn't a nerd. Far from it, not sounding conceited, but I had my fair share of girls, my share of fights that were unavoidable, and at the top of the list of 'Do Not Screw With'.

We had money, lots of it. Probably one of the reasons we were all so popular. Me and Rose. Actually, all my friends were quite well off.

It made me wonder why I was following her.

"I knew it was the little slut!" The bald one hissed, taking a lunge at her Something inside me cracked lightly. I flicked my wrists, twisting the blood movement around inside of their leader, forcing him to hold the other back. His eyes widened, but he tried to dismiss it.

"Hey you know the rules, if you actually call them sluts, they won't sleep with you!" He laughed, making the rest of them laugh.

"Please, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." That girl didn't know when to stop. She was so stubborn.

"That's not what you'll be saying later.." The one I had manipulated said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, sure. You won't be able to say anything soon." She threatened. Please stop it, just walk away.

"Baby, you won't be able to say anything. Your throat'll be raw."

"I'll be yelling at you?" I smiled at his.

"You'll be screaming _for_ me." He corrected. My smile fell and I felt sick, one glance at who I now knew was Bella, I could tell she felt rather sick too.

"Like I said, ten foot pole." She said, her voice guarded before turning to leave.

"Boss, she's getting away!"

I saw her stiffen for a millisecond, before it was dismissed and she was suddenly sprinting for a safe location. Most likely the alleys.

"Get back here, street rat!" Their leader yelled angrily.

I was running a few feet behind them, they were all to pre occupied with Bella they didn't bother about the extra set of footfalls.

"Gotcha!" I whipped my head to see Bella being held off of the ground by her wrist. The guy only needed one hand to lift her in the air, and it really made me wonder how light she must be. Definitely under a hundred pounds.

"Wat'cha going to do now, sweetie? Those powers didn't come in handy last time." He was proud. Even from this distance, I could see the pieces snap together in her head. I had to squeeze my eyes shut, trying to pretend it wasn't the worst that had happened. But I knew it had.

"That was _you_?" She hissed dangerously. His grip must have loosened, because she was suddenly kicking him in the chest with both of her feet.

His grip let go completely and he staggered back, falling on his ass.

"Get her!" He yelled at his little groupies. I watched as she stood rooted to the spot. The familiar blue was coursing around her hands in a violent manner. She took down the first two in the blink of an eyes, followed by the second two who were a lot bigger than her.

She had to be fighting for a long time to be this good. I could see the murderous intent in her eyes, so I decided to step in. I had to physically envision what I was doing, small things I could use my mind for, bigger things, like manipulating a few peoples blood stream I needed to use my hands for.

She was suddenly pouncing up a street light, absorbing the energy and using it as a charge. I knew I had stepped in at the right time.

"The fuck? I can't move!" "Me either! What did you do freak!"

Her head whipped in my direction, as if she knew someone was standing there. I froze myself, almost letting the 'Gang' go.

"Jason?" I felt my heart sink when she couldn't remember my name.

"Jasper." I corrected sullenly.

"Right." She looked at my out stretched limb. "Are you stalking me?" She hissed.

"Sure, I save your ass and you ask if I'm stalking you. Your head screwed on too tight?" I snipped back.

"Hey, I was doing fine on my own!" She defended.

Yeah, she was. She was doing fucking well. It made me wonder how long she's had to live on the streets. How long she's had to scrape by. What she's had to do. I didn't want to think about it. But maybe, If I could get her to trust me, I could help her. Maybe even save the little lost girl.

"That's why you had to recharge." It was the only comment I could think of that would hold my tongue.

"Another freak? When do they stop? What? they breeding you now?" The leader of their stupid little bicycle gang interjected. Bella growled, she slammed her feet against the ground, stomping toward him. I could practically feel the dark aura surrounding her. I didn't want to use my power on her, but I also didn't want her to feel the guilt of taking someone's life.

I had to make her stop. So I did.

I could feel my grip on her faltering, loosening as she tried her hardest to wriggle out of it. I Raised my other hand, trying to root her to the spot she stood. She fought like no one else had, and I found myself being drained before I had to release her.

"You did that to me?" She growled. I hated having the murderous glare pointed at me.

"It was necessary, you can _not_ go around hurting people just because they hurt you." Why couldn't she understand? No matter how bad someone is, they always have some good in them somewhere. I knew Bella had good in her somewhere too. I was going to find it.

"So it's okay for them to attack me, but I can't fight back? You ever heard of an eye for an eye?" She growled dangerously.

"..Tooth for a tooth." I finished forlornly. "That doesn't make it right. You don't need to stoop down to that level."

I released everyone else from my grip and they took off screaming about another freak.

"You're not that bad." I whispered, hoping she would somehow see some sense and realize it.

"What would you know?" She was angry again.

"More than you think." Damn it! I had to go and sound like a creep. That stuff works better in movies.

"Oh? You expect me to have a break down, you comfort me, we become best friends, fuck each others brains out? Sure, then we'll go watch the purple moon and lay in pink grass." She said sarcastically.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't want to use her. Why couldn't she believe that someone, me, wanted to help her?

"You have to be so vulgar? I wasn't looking for.. sex." I finished uncomfortably. I wasn't a virgin, but I'd only had sex a few times. It was uncomfortable that she thought it was all I wanted. I shifted from right foot to the left. "We're the same. Me and you, we can both do things. You control electricity, I control water. That's what I just did, a majority of the body is made up of water, that's how I did it."

I hoped to my best extent that I had explained it well enough.

"You know what happens when you put water and electricity together?" She glared, her voice as cold as icy. I found that tone made my throat close and I couldn't breathe. "The person with the water gets killed." She left my threat at that, turning back in the direction of the mall.

I followed.

"So, where are we going? I figure I should tag along. You know, so you don't kill anyone." I tried to joke.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She tried to shake me off. I froze for a second. She had killed people?

"You know, most people in your situation would have just killed themselves. You know, get it over with." I hated the thought of her being dead, but it was logical.

It was her turn to freeze mid step again. She turned to me, hands on her hips.

"You don't know me, don't pretend to. No one is fucking better than me." I winced at her language.

* * *

**I added a little extra to show our little Bellsy is a real tough bitch and will do anything to survive.**

**.**

**Crushed Hale.x**


	5. Priceless Revenge

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

**Eep! I'm going to Paramore tomorrow, since I'm in a semi-good mood I'm updating for you.**

**Sunny, I love you! I really do! You've been a driving force behind my updates and you read all my stories. You have no idea how thankful I am to you, It's beyond words.**

**You're just amazing.**

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

* * *

**Bella POV.**

I curled into myself further, pulling the thin blanket tighter around my shoulders. I couldn't get sleep. Well, it was no secret I was suffering from insomnia. I guess the cold does something right, I never got bags under my eyes.

Jasper had been following me around for a week now, and as much as it grated my nerves, he just wouldn't cut it out.

I threw the stupid scrap of material I called a blanket off of me and pulled on some clothes. Black skinny jeans with a a few rips in the thigh, a grey tank top and a dark black jacket that had a red stripe with 11 written on it. I pulled the hood over my head and moved the make-shift door before walking outside.

I found an abandoned warehouse and wondered what I could steal there. I found a crowbar, splitting one of the boxes open.

Video games that weren't supposed to be out for another month. I smirked, putting as much in my jacket as I could. I could sell them easily enough.

There was a loud click, the place suddenly lit up. Cops sirens were going off. Shit. It was the first thing that came to mind. I could hear helicopters, and cars.

Really world? Really?

"We know you're in there! Come out on your own will or we will use force!" Some guy shouted. Oh, great. Talk about cliche.

The games dropped out of my jacket, but right now I couldn't care less. I decided to try find a way out without getting caught. I vaulted over the box, looking for an emergency exit. It had to count.

The talking outside got louder and louder.

I charged up my electrical pulse, the neon blue was nor circling my entire arms, to my shoulder. I knew my eyes had to be dancing with amusement. I'd never charged it this far before.

They thought I was a freak before? I thought snidely. Wait until they see me now.

"What are you doing in here?" Someone hissed. I noticed it to be Cole of all people. Since Jasper was so busy trying to convert me to the light side where it's all rainbows and pink bunnies, I never got a chance to settle things with him.

"Shit! Uh.., hey Levin. How's it going?" I knew he was scared, stuttering over his words. I stalked toward him, he walked further backward against a wall with a gooey green substance coating it. It looked really sticky.

"Ugh! I'm stuck!" He yelled, trying to pry himself from the wall. I wanted to laugh at his actions.

"I know. I stuck you." I laughed. I threw a few charged punches at him, making him scream and breaking his nose along with a great possibilty of breaking three ribs. Pay back is a bitch.

"And now you're going to take the blame. Ciao." I waved, sent a few boxes his way and out of mine, drained the lights dry and went off in search of destroying something else.

"Fucking bitch! Energy sucking vampire! Freak!" Cole yelled, more like screamed. I let my laugh linger before sneaking out without getting seen.

"Girl! Stop!" Shit, I thought. Now I have to act like I'm the guilty party here.

Ain't that just a kick in the head?

I felt my eyes water and smirked, before replacing it with a watery smile that kept faltering as I dry sobbed. The man was instantly hugging me, asking if I had been hurt.

"T-t-the boy insi- inside." I hiccuped. He spoke into his walkie-talkie and started walking me away from the crowd.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you-" I cut him off, wiping my tears.

I could win a fucking oscar with my acting.

"I'm fine. Too bad your not." I grinned at his confused expression. I put my hand in the middle of his chest, the electricity danced from my shoulder to my wrist and directly into his body.

"ARGHHH! S-S-STOP! Oh god, please stop!" He screamed. I pushed more into him, watched as his dark brown eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

I looked around to see if anyone else was coming. No, no one.

I crouched down, reaching in his pockets. Pen, handcuffs, keys, pocket knife - that could come in handy. I placed it in my pocket and carried on searching through his pocket. Bottle cap, ooh! Bingo!

I pulled out a dark leather wallet. The licence read Samuel Alex Uley. Looking from the photo on the small laminated card and up to the unconscious body in front of me, sure enough, it was the same guy.

Who carries $600 cash? Shrugging, I placed it in my pocket, took a piece of gum and chewed it.

"Thanks, Uley." I dropped the wallet and ran into town again.

* * *

"Bella!" I turned to see Jasper running down the street toward me. I hated to admit it, but I was kinda getting used to the guy.

He had his blonde hair messily covering his eyes, a dark red hoody and black jeans with some nike shoes.

"Where are you going?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

"Looking for a new place." I told him. I recently figured out with my powers evolving that I could make the money machines spout out a few grand at a time with a hi of my energy. It was really quite handy, though I wish it worked like that before.

"You got money? If you don't, I can help out. You could even stay with me if you want." His voice was kinda sad. Distant.

"Yeah, I got enough money. I'm going to track down Ben, see if I can share rent with him." Ben was a long time friend. He used to live out in the streets, like me, until he rubbed some people the wrong way and had no choice but to leave. He finally came back a few days ago with nothing but the clothes on his back. He was seventeen now, he'd been gone since he was 15.

He was shorter than Jasper, he stood about 5'7 and was quite lean. Light brown hair with dark brown low lights, with bright green eyes. I'd never seen a green like his. He had a jacket, the exact same color.

"Ben?" Jasper questioned. He looked irritated. "Never mind. I need your help. Everyone hates me-"

"They hate you? The goody-good, never-do-anything-wrong, ever-in-his-entire-life-Jasper?" I snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Rose is about the only one that supports me in this-" He paused, his eyes seemed to be searching for something, before he tightly closed them and sighed.

"You should go for a drive in your car. That always cheers you up." I suggested with a shrug. I wasn't a great person with all this emotional shit.

"I don't need cheering up." He argued defensively.

"Why not? Everybody hates you." I pointed out. He laughed loudly, staring at me, and then laughed at me again.

"At least you don't sugar coat it." He continued laughing.

"Are you going to stop soon?"

He kept laughing.

"Jasper?"

Still laughing.

"... This is pointless."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm going to see Ben, bye."

"-Haha! Wait, what? Bella!"

* * *

**Lol, Jasper, you are a dork.**

**Sorry for the shortness, I just didn't wanna screw it up.**

**Plus my net keeps going offline.**

**Yeah, I'm going to Paramore tomorrow! Woop woop!**


	6. You Make Me Rethink Being Born

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

**Paramore was amazing. Hayley, I love you!**

**First part of Jasper's essay I stole off Wikipedia. Yeah. Mint. Lol.**

**Jazzy's a bit of a nerd in this chapter, it sort of shows his cute side a lot as a nerd. Jazzy nerd is adorable in my personal opinion. Also, Jared is a dick. I love him, but he has to be the bully.**

**-Looks at Jared who has sad eyes-**

**-Shakes head- Paul does it better.**

**-Jared glares angrily before phasing and running away-**

**-I shake my head again- Boys.**

* * *

_"You Make Me Rethink Being Born."_

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

_The story takes place during three years of the Great Depression in the fictional "tired old town" of Maycomb, Alabama. The narrator, six-year-old Scout Finch, lives with her older brother Jem and their widowed father Atticus, a middle-aged lawyer. Jem and Scout befriend a boy named Dill who visits Maycomb to stay with his aunt for the summer. The three children are terrified of, and fascinated by, their neighbor, the reclusive "Boo" Radley._

_The adults of Maycomb are hesitant to talk about Boo and, for many years, few have seen him. The children feed each other's imagination with rumors about his appearance and reasons for remaining hidden, and they fantasize about how to get him out of his house. Following two summers of friendship with Dill, Scout and Jem find that someone is leaving them small gifts in a tree outside the Radley place. Several times, the mysterious Boo makes gestures of affection to the children, but, to their disappointment, never appears in person._

I growled in frustration, glaring at my book review of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' by Harper Lee_._

I wanted to make it interesting. Something that wasn't so Drilling-Into-Your-Head boring. I screwed up the paper and sat it on my desk. A tan hand quickly slammed down on it, unscrewed it, and proceeded to read it before letting out a satisfying grunt.

"Thanks, nerd." Jared, the schools jock taunted before re writing my essay and using it as his own.

There wasn't much that I could do about it. School was fucking hell. Like I said to Bella, everybody hates me. At least, at school they did.

I'm not a nerd. I'm not a nerd. I'm not a nerd. I am _not_ a nerd.

_Now try it with some belief._

I'm not a - What the fuck was the use? I was a nerd. A fucking stupid retard.

I was kidding myself by chasing after Bella. She was way out of my legue. And she lived on the fucking streets! I wanted to growl.

My pen hit the paper angrily, tearing a hole through it. I screwed it up, throwing it on the floor with frustration. What was I now? A five year old. I scoffed, yep you guessed it, angrily.

What got me through these days was Bella. Solely that fact that I got to see her. She was my light at the end of the tunnel. She also makes me rethink being born.

No, not in a bad way. Not in the I Hate You So Much Your Idiocy Makes Me Rethink Being Born, but the You Are So Fucking Beautiful And So Out Of My Reach It Makes Me Rethink Being Born Because I Know I'll Never Have A Chance.

Emo much? Very.

And now, to top the matters over the fucking rim of a glass - a freakishly tall, never ending glass of _misery_ - she was meeting up with this Ben.

Was I jealous? Naw, why would you think - _YES!_ Yes I was insanely jealous! Are you fucking happy?

I stared out the window longingly. I wanted to be gone from here. I was so glad this was my last year.

"Dude, pick a straw." Emmett nudged my right side. I looked over at him confused.

"What?"

"Pick a straw. One of us has to pick up Rose, and it's that time of month.." He trailed off holding out a handful of straws he just pulled from his pocket.

"Why are you carrying straws?" Honestly, Emmett never ceased to amaze me with something like this. It was so.. Emmett. He just shrugged as if it was an everything normal day occurrence.

I pulled the shortest straw.

"Fucker!" I hissed. Em grinned from ear to ear, sliding the rest in his pocket. "Wait, you didn't pull one." I informed him.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a freight truck. "Well, you pulled the shortest straw, so -"

"Pick a God damn straw, Emmett." I hissed. He sighed, pulling a short straw. I looked at him, again confused before it all clicked together. "They're all short, aren't they?"

He nodded like a five year old getting scolded by his mother.

I got up as the bell rang and walked toward my car, informing Emmett he could go pick up his PMSing girlfriend. I didn't feel like losing any particular body part due to a misunderstanding with Rose.

"You want me to die, don't you?" Was the last thing I heard from him before I sped out of the school parking lot.

After a half hour of driving and getting low on gas, I finally decided if I wanted to find Bella, I would have to walk on foot.

After another hour, I realized I wasn't going to find her.

After three hours of sitting on the side of the footpath, I saw a shadow looming over me. I glared up a male.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

The boy was around 5'8 maybe 5'7 and a half, with brown hair that just fell into his eyes, covering his ears. He wore blue skinny jeans and a green jacket with two white rings around his right arm and a white stripe vertically from the collar to the zip. His eyes were a few shades darker green than Bella's. He was quite thin, but he had some muscle tone.

I'd never seen him around before. Then I remembered Bella talking about her friend, Ben, who was just coming back. She showed me a photo she had kept in her wallet of her and a guy that looked like a younger image of the man in front of me.

"Wait, are you Ben?" I asked. Please say no, please say no.

"Yeah. Me Ben. Who are you? Tarzan?" He bit back sarcastically. A glare on his features. Damn, did he teach Bella all her stunts? "Ooh!" He started laughing loudly. "You're Jasper! The one that stalks Bells." He laughed some more.

I felt my heart sink considerably.

Was I really stalking her? I guess I did follow her around a lot. My heart sank further. I thought.. I thought I was making a friend. I've been friends with Rose, Alice, Em and Eddie for as long as I can remember. Not really anyone else.

Another thing. He called her Bells. Were they really that close that they had nick names for each other?

If my heart sank anymore, it was going to fall out my ass.

I stood up, towering over Ben, yet feeling intimidated and very, very heartbroken, I walked away. His laughter echoed in the distance.

* * *

**Awh! Jazzy! I didn't mean for it to turn out like that! It sort of just.. did.**

**Somebody hug Jasper!**

**Review and you get Jasper hugs!**

**Sorry it got a little angsty with Ben, but it will be revealed!**

**Who wants a Ben POV? A whole chapter of Ben, or a half chapter?**


	7. Make Me Wanna Die

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

* * *

_Take me, I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind._

_But everything looks better  
When the sun goes down._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Freak! Hey Cole! Look!" "Oh, the freak-show's back?"

"Freakshow?" I growled. "That's rich coming from a Halloween reject like you."

"Hahaha! Dude, burn!" I turned to see the newest voice. It sounded oddly familiar, yet deeper than I knew it.

Leafy green eyes stared back at mine. Ben.

"Oh great, it's another one of the street rat's friends.." "Pfft, he's small. We could take 'em."

"Tennyson!" Another voice growled. Everyone's eyes flicked toward a vary, very tall man who looked like he had spray tan on. He was almost orange. He wore some weirdo outfit, consisting of metal knee pads and cotton fabric. It was just to.. strange to ever describe.

"Hey, Zer. Hows it hanging?" Ben asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Zer? As in the Zer that made Ben leave? The realization had me on my toes trying to make myself bigger. Quite a feat when your five foot and don't even weigh a hundred lbs.

Ben set up a deal a few years back. He stole some stuff and sold it to Zer. Wormed Zer out of a lot of money. Ben managed to convince him it was an American antique. It worked since Zer hadn't been in America wrong.

Last I heard, Zer was in prison and Ben had to run for it before Zer's lackeys caught up with him.

"'Hows it hanging'? You ask me that like we're friends! Ha! You got me sent to jail for two years!" He exclaimed.

Ben just shrugged. "You really shouldn't have been such an idiot, you would've figured it out." I snickered, Cole's gang suddenly long gone.

Zer lunged forward, fist balled and pulled back to strike Ben. Ben didn't move an inch. The fist went right in his head, and out the other side.

"What?" Zer exclaimed, eyes wider than they should be.

I should explain.

Ben's got my trust. He's the only person that does. He found me on the streets when I was eleven, and looked after me. Actually, where I'm living now is where we both used to live.

He taught me how to partially use my powers. Well, at least get my eyes to stop glowing that same blue when I was pissed off or upset. He went out of his way to look after me, he would strive towards a better life, setting up deals in order to get money for me so we had clean clothes and could shower.

He was only twelve at the time, but he had matured quickly after being on the streets for a year. His parents neglected him, in the end, he just couldn't take it and left for the streets willingly.

He never thought I was a freak for my powers. After all, he could phase through a solid object. (_Like Kitty off of X-Men, I thought that power would be cool. It was also needed so it would explain how an 11 and 12 year old could rob places so easily.)_. He got us in and out of countless thieving acts with ease.

Ben smirked, eyes chancing a glance over at me. He nodded a little bit, and with my now charged up hands, I threw myself at Zer, hands planted on either side of his face, knocking him into a deep sleep. I climbed off of his back and looked toward Ben.

He didn't say anything. He walked toward me slowly and placed his hands on my shoulders, holding me at arms length. His eyes didn't rake over my body like a perv checking me out, he looked me in the eyes and I could see the worry in them perfectly.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked, his voice showing his worry. I liked that about Ben. He could act cold to anyone, but he would always show his emotions clearly when he was with me. But I knew I couldn't do that anymore.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Ben. But I was going to find you. I heard you were back."

He smiled brightly. "Now and forever, Short Stack. You got a place to stay?"

I shot him a nervous glance. "You're still in the same place.. Aren't you?" He whispered toward the end of his sentence. "Bells, you need a house. It's not like when we were kids. The streets are getting more and more dangerous."

"I know, but-"

"'But I can take care of myself, you know that!' Is that what you were going to say?" He smirked. I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug that I found comfort in. I rested my head against his chest. "You can stay with me. Okay?"

I nodded, I'd tell him I wasn't going to be borrowing money from him, that I had my own now. But I was tired. He picked me up, putting me on his back, and walked around a corner where a black DX Mark 10 rested on the side of the footpath. It looked similar to a Mazda RX-8. I think it may have been to start with, but it had been changed. A lot.

I knew my cars. When you steal them and sell them, you gotta know your cars.

"That's _yours_?" I asked, nearly gasping at it's beauty.

"I've changed in two years." He shrugged. I'll show you the rest at home. I nodded enthusiastically, before literally being thrown in the passenger seat.

Ben gracefully - Ben's special type of graceful, in other words, ungraceful - fell into his chair, before starting the engine, and driving towards the apartment.

It was a small house, maybe just two rooms, with a bathroom and a lounge and a kitchen that joined onto it. Yeah, it was really small, but it was better than nothing.

There was a mattress on the floor in front of the TV. I think it was pretending to be a couch.

We talked about the old days, when it was just us kicking major ass and making good deals, laughing at bad ones, and running for our fucking lives when they went wrong.

He told me about his ex girl friend, a red head who was beautiful and smart. She was the same age as me too, but out smarted both me and Ben put together. She left him for a mechanic who was an ex-street kid.

* * *

_"Aren't you angry?" I had asked him. _

_"No, because I knew she wasn't entirely happy with me. Whenever she was with him, he was my friend too, she just sort of, I don't know, brightened up. It was for the best. We're still good friends now. Kev actually helped me remodel the beast out the front." He pointed to his car, a smile on his face._

_

* * *

_

He had definitely matured a lot, and it made me wonder if the girl had anything to do with it.

I told him all about Jasper.

* * *

_"I think.. Maybe I can consider him a friend. You know? He has tendencies to want to know where I am-"_

_"So he's a stalker?" Ben's eyes narrowed. I knew the memory of the time Cole was interested in me and stalked me everywhere was flitting through his mind right now._

_"No," I paused. "Well, a little, but it's nothing like Cole. He likes to know where I am to make sure I'm okay."_

_But deep down, I knew he'd never forgive himself for the time Cole actually got to me._

_

* * *

_

"I'm gonna go pick up some beer. Want anything?" He asked, standing up from our comfortable position on the matress where we were watching 8 Simple Rules.

I pulled out $20 and handed it to Ben. "Vodka please. Lemon Twist."

He nodded, locking the door as he left.

Still the same old protective Ben.

* * *

**That's how Ben and Jasper met. And how Ben knew about Jasper's stalking tendencies.**

**I just wanted to show a catch up of Ben and Bella. Remember, this is BellaXJasper. Ben is just her best friend, her first friend. He's kind of like the Jacob in this.**

**Anyway, that should be enough from me. Just a warning, my computer is completely tempromental. It won't be fixed until I get back from Australia, and I don't even leave for another two weeks, then I'm there for ten days. SO I don't know how I'll update.**

**Review my loves.**


	8. Hope

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

* * *

_"For the first time, in a very long time.._

_I felt hope."_

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

"Rose, stop staring at me like that." I murmured from my position on the couch, arms bent on my knees cradling my head in my hands and eyes firmly closed.

I could still see her astonished expression in my mind. Her mouth dropped open as if she'd been slapped harshly just by my very words. I felt the couch sink down under another's body weight, and a shaking arm come around my shoulders in some sign of comfort.

It was hesitant at first, she didn't say anything, just let my sobs fill the room, before her gentle touch became harsh and she pulled me into a fierce hug.

I was never one to patiently wait and piece the puzzles together, never one to cry in front of anyone, let alone my sister. But here I was, crying in her arms like the child I truly was.

"Shh, shh, Jas. Jazzy calm down. It's okay, it'll be okay." She trying to hush me. I tried, for the sake of my own dignity, to reign in my sobs and cries, tried to dull down the pain that was gripping my heart and freezing it with ice.

I clung to Rose like she was my lifeline, and right now, I think she was.

"Jas?" She asked after a few minutes, my sniffling having stopped, and I could now talk. My throat still constricted every now and then.

I furiously wiped my eyes, throwing myself away from Rose like I was going to infect her with a deadly poison. "Yes?" I asked as if the past hour had not just happened.

"I know what's wrong." She stated simply. She may as well have said 'The sky is blue, the grass is green', she said it so simply. Fluently.

I didn't know what I wanted to do more. Scream at her 'What?' and demand to know. Or cower away in a corner, because I had a suspicion I knew what was wrong too. I've only known her for a few months, how could it hit this fast?

"It's called love, Jasper. One day, you're going to have to accept that."

"You can only love someone you have the capability to hate." I told her, my face still hidden in my palms. She patted my back twice before I heard the doorknob twist open and she stood under the doorway, head turned over her shoulder.

I had my eyes closed, but I could feel the intensity of that stare. See it in my mind.

"That's true. But what do you want more?" And with that she left, closing the door lightly behind her with a 'click', and soft footsteps leaving the house.

I wanted to love and be loved in return.

But Bella was spending so much time with Ben. I'm still waiting for the time I have to bail her out of jail. I tried, but she was so damn stubborn. She had this 'Uley' cop wrapped around her pretty little fingers.

I just wanted to give up, but I wouldn't. I was determined to be it for her. She would be mine, and I would be hers, and we would be happy, get married and have kids.

That's how I saw it in my dreams.

I was past the 'Crush' stage. I was in love with her. But she was still crushing my hopes, unknowingly.

A harsh knocking at my door interrupted my thoughts. I chose to ignore it.

Knock! _Knock!_ **KNOCK**!

"Okay! Calm the _fuck_ down!" I yelled, yanking the door open angrily, I glared at the shorter person in front of me.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I know you have a thing for Levin." A blonde told me. I vaguely recognized him as one of the kids from the gang that tried to torment Bella. I stood stoically as he continued.

"Now that her buddy's back, they've been up to my trouble than usual." He shifted his weight to his other leg, shoulders slumping. "Cole's in hospital. The kid broke his ribs and femur. Do you know how hard it is to break a femur?" His eyes were wide, as if adding emphasis.

"Why should I care? He probably got it coming to him." I didn't care if they killed the guy. That was a lie. I did care. My palms were starting to sweat as I fought of the nervousness approaching me. I cared for Bella's safety.

"Because that freaky power of her's is getting out of control! It used to just stay around her hands, now it goes up to her shoulders, she can use it when she kicks, you touch her and you wake up in a hospital bed! It's fucking freaky! Cole hasn't woken up yet!" The kid was in hysterics.

I kept a bored expression on my face, though on the inside, I was trembling with fear.

"Where are they?" I was worried for Bella. When my powers started evolving, I was petrified. I knew she had to be going through the same thing.


	9. Lay Awake

__

This was hard for me to write. So, enjoy it.

_

* * *

_

_As I cry myself to sleep, it's embarrassing!_

_Pretend you're lying mext to me._

_Eyes wide open, dreaming of you.._

_- Every Avenue._

* * *

**Bella.**

__**.**

"Now, ease on the breaks.." Ben chided me. "Bells, no, not like that - Fuck!"

"Shut up!" I hissed, slamming down two gears and practically drifting into the open car park. I threw the door open, got out, and slammed it shut before storming toward the shop, intent on spending Ben's money on a banana smoothie.

Ben sighed once again.

"Stop doing that!" I growled, turning on my heels to face him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What, now I'm breathing wrong? Look, you gotta treat a car like you treat a woman.." He trailed of, obviously seeing my glare intensify.

".. Go on..." I nudged him.

".." He muttered under his breath. "No, I sense I've made a mistake." He averted his eyes, pulling out his wallet and walking into the Smoothie Central. I followed by closely, still pissed.

The day had started out good, no great. I slept in an actual bed. It was a single bed and on the opposite side of the room to Ben's. I wanted to share a room with him just until I felt safe. I actually slept for more than two hours. I can't remember the last time I ever did that.

Aside from that, I threw the alarm clock at Ben. It was an accident really, but I was enjoying every ounce of sleep I could get. This is how it went:

__

__

__

_Beep, beep, beep. I slammed my hand down on the alarm. Two minutes later, it was blaring again. Angrily, I picked up the alarm and threw it across the room. In the process, hitting Ben._

_"Fuck, sorry Ben!"_

_"You say that every morning, right after you launch that thing at me! I'm going to nail it down!"_

Yeah, we both weren't really morning people.

Then, he got the great idea that he would teach me to drive. I was all for it. Over the fucking moon.

Until I backed into another car.

I heard Ben snicker, he must have been thinking the same thing.

"Shut up." I warned him. He shrugged, pushing himself to stand taller. This meant he either seen someone he didn't like, or he was about to poke fun at me. I didn't see anyone other than a few customers and the cashier.

Uh oh.

I ran a hand through my hair, pretending I couldn't care less.

"You could have hit me any other time. But no, you just had to -"

"You threw a french fry in my hair." I dead panned with a glare.

"Yes, and you could have easily pulled it out. Unlike that dent in my bumper." He reached down and ruffled my hair. I growled, snapping my teeth toward his hand, making him draw it back.

"What can I get you?" The cashier man glared at nothing and everything all at the same time.

"Well, I'm torn between a banana smoothie or punching you in the face." Ben glared back at the cashier who stiffened ever so slightly. "Personally, I'm leaning toward punching you in the face."

I sighed, reaching up and yanking down hard on his ear.

"Ow!" He yelled at me. "Now I'm leaning toward you!" He hissed, rubbing his ear as I let it go.

"Someone has to keep you in line." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not like we can keep fighting forever." I closed my eyes, knowing that what would be seen in them would give my pain away.

Ben's arm draped around my shoulders and he pulled me toward him. "I'm sorry," He mumbled into my hair briefly before ordering two banana smoothies.

"I feel guilty," I admitted to Ben, looking up at his green eyes. At his questioning look, I elaborated. "About Jasper. You've been back for a month, and I've pretty much just.. ignored him." I now averted my eyes, choosing to yet again close them and feign sleep deprivation.

"I know I've kind of been keeping you to myself," He confessed. My eyes snapped open and to his, but he averted it this time. My colored shoe laces apparently very interesting. "I just.. missed you, you know? The way things were when I left -"

"It's in the past, Ben." I interrupted, knowing all too well where this conversation would lead to.

"It doesn't change what happened. I shouldn't have left you to deal with that stupid group alone. I was just scared, too young to know any better. I ran away, and it was selfish of me. I didn't think about your feelings, or our friendship. I thought about my life and saving it. I thought -"

"Ben!" I yelled, snapping him out of his rambling. He looked at me, and I saw the young, scared Ben in his eyes. The Ben that taught me how to defend myself. My best friend Ben. "I would have run too."

He let the subject drop after that.

* * *

"I don't think much has changed." Ben said, looking around our old hangout. AKA, the place I had been living for a few years.

We spent a few hours, just talking and remembering all of our misadventures. The things we'd stolen and sold on, the deals that had us running for our lives, the laughs we shared afterward with lungs still burning.

Everything.

But after a while, we decided it was time to head home. Home was such a funny word, never really given much thought to it. Home was where you felt safe, protected. I felt at home with Ben.

I pulled back the curtain, only to come face to face with a smug looking Cole, his arms crossed over his chest arrogantly. His idiotic 'gang' stood behind him.

"Boo." A smirk, before he continued. "Still slutting it with Ben, huh?" He teased. I heard a growl behind me, figuring it was Ben, I got into a protective stance. For once I was going to be the protector.

..It didn't last long. While most of the others practically jumped over me, they attacked Ben together. He phased through most of the hits before landing a few of his own.

I turned back to Cole, a silver glint caught my eye. Instinct took over, and I narrowly dodged the swipe of the knife Cole was holding. His grin turned into one of a maniac.

"We're finally gonna finish you freaks!" He declared, taking another swip at me. I charged electricity into my hands, if he wasn't going to fight fair, there was no chance I would. Fusing my attacks with my charge, I landed multiple hits to his face and torso.

A scream tore through the fight, and I paused mid hit. I turned so fast it was supernatural. The image would haunt me forever.

Ben lay on the ground, holding his chest. He kicked his legs out in effort to take his mind off of the pain.

The scene wouldn't leave my head. It was forever ingrained in my memory, I would see it when I closed my eyes. My anger was building like it never had before, nothing would calm me down. They had hurt him, and they would pay for it.

I felt hot, then cold. Like I could faint at any given moment. My eye sight would focus, then blur, then focus in better than ever. I felt more powerful than I ever had before. The electricity was coursing around my body, but it felt comforting. It was from my feet to my head, rippling like a pond when a stone was thrown in.

I charged at the man in front of me, lacing the new found power with a kick. He screamed, holding his leg, and I smiled at the sound of the crack. The sound of Ben's scream was still in my head, urging me to fight more.

Feeling pressure on my shoulders, I threw myself into the wall, knocking whoever had jumped on me to the ground, before kicking him in the face, breaking his front teeth and nose.

It went on like this for a while, I was crazed, seeking revenge. And I wouldn't stop until I had it.

A sharp pain was felt through my ribs, and I stopped. Frozen. When I looked down, I saw a knife embedded in my side. Cole smiling insanely.

"That makes two." He was kneeling on the ground, his left leg looked mangled. He then nodded toward Ben.

I turned my head slowly, fearing what image would lay before me.

No lackey's. They were all gone now. Only Cole remained. Ben lay on the ground, his open jacket showing the white t-shirt that was shredded and stained with blood. A deep gash on the side of his throat, missing his windpipe. The coward beside me just laughed before twisting the blade slightly.

And that was my limit.

I yanked the knife from my side, slashing it over Cole's throat. A red trail opening in it's wake. I watched, smiling as the blood spurted, and the life drained from his eyes.

Dropping the knife, I ran to Ben, falling beside him, wincing as I held my ribs.

"Why didn't you phase through it?" I tried to yell, but it came out as a whimper. Tears flooded my vision and streamed down my face. He looked so broken. So utterly tormented. He still managed to look sort of beautiful. I gripped his hand, trying to remind myself that he was still here, that he wouldn't be going anywhere. He'd stay.

He had to, right? He wouldn't just leave me. Not now. He wouldn't.

"I wouldn't let it hit you." He admitted, painfully. He coughed up blood, and I felt my eyes widen. The words rang through my head.

_"You know I'd die for you, Bells."_

"You should have! If it hit me, you wouldn't be -" I choked on my word. "You wouldn't be-" I couldn't finish it. I couldn't say it.

"No, you would be." He coughed some more. "That's why." His eyes started to glaze.

"Ben? Ben! Don't do that! Stay awake, please?" I whimpered pathetically. I didn't care as long as he stayed with me. We'd been through too much to lose it all now.

He started shivering, I didn't want to move him. But logic took over, Ben was dieing. No one was willing to help if you couldn't pay.

I dragged him toward the foam mattress, peeling the blanket back and lay him down. I pulled his signature green jacket off slowly, blinking all the tears away so I could see properly. After it was off, I unzipped mine, I knew it was a lot warmer than Ben's. I left the front unzipped.

"Put it on," He touched the green jacket. Saying nothing, I complied, pulling the jacket over my shoulders. It was only a few sizes too big. Ben wasn't that much bigger than me. "Lay with me." I only nodded, my brain still not functioning. Trying to ignore the fact this might be Ben's goodbye.

I curled myself into him, laying my head on part of his stomach where he wasn't wounded, I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his shirt. He ran his hand through my hair, smoothing out the tangles.

"What do we do?" I asked helplessly. Why didn't I get a power like healing? Then I could fix Ben, he wouldn't be like this! He'd be 100%! We'd be back to laughing together, me throwing alarm clocks at his head every morning. We'd be normal. Happy.

"We just wait, Bells." He answered softly. He didn't need to finish the sentence. 'For me to die' went unspoken, but heard so loudly. I sobbed against his stomach, he just kept running his hand through my hair, his other hand keeping pressure on my wound. "You know I love you, right?"

I nodded, telling him I loved him too. A shiver went through his body, and I held on tighter. Thinking that maybe, if I held on, he couldn't leave. The tighter I held, the less opportunity he had to die. I was holding him here.

It didn't work that way though.

"Keep it." He said suddenly, and I knew he meant the jacket. This thing meant so much to him. 10 was the age I was when he found me. It's why it was his favourite number.

"Nothing could take it away from me." I promised, burying my head further into him. I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Thank you," He muttered. 'For everything'. Another two words that went unsaid, but heard so well. His body stilled, his hand stopped in my hair. I waited for him to breathe, but no breath came.

"Ben?" I asked, sitting up to look at him, momentarily forgetting about my wound. His eyes were still open, but glazed. No reply.

With shaky hands, I closed his eyes, before burying my head back in his stomach and screaming. I cried for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see blonde hair. A sad smile on his face. I just cried more, throwing myself at him, sobbing into his chest.

"He's gone, Jasper." I sobbed. "He's gone."

__

__

__

__

* * *

**I actually had tears in my eyes writing this chapter.**

**I really didn't want to kill Ben, but I think I had to in order to start the Bella/Jasper.**

**This hurt me so much to write, so you better appreciate it.**

**I have to pretend I'm doing school work again. **

**RIP Ben.**


	10. Swallow The Knife

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

* * *

_Our open wounds will bleed,  
Until out veins run dry._

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

I looked over at the mangled body in the corner. His throat was sliced open, crimson red had flooded over, the blood surrounding him conjealed.

"Ben, fuck, no. No, no, no. Fuck!" My eyes widened at the voice, flicking my eyes to the right I saw Bella curled into the side of Ben. I walked over slowly, she hadn't heard me yet.

"Ben.." She whimpered quietly. "No, he's gone. He's gone." She repeated, her voice barely a whisper. More like a breath.

That's when I saw Ben. Though his jacket was black, you could still tell blood had seeped through, his chest didn't rise, nor did it fall. He lay still, his arm locked around Bella's side, and one hand through her hair.

She moved, burying her face in his stomach before screaming, "Fuck!"

I lightly touched her shoulder, she tensed before slowly looking at me. Then she lunged at me, her arms locking around my throat as if I were her only lifeline. I had wanted this since the day I met her, but now.. Seeing how broken she was. . . I just wanted to help her.

She whispered that he was gone.

I could see how Ben was in love with her.

_"You're in love with her, aren't you?" I asked Ben as we sat on the edge of the sidewalk._

_He ran a hand through his brown hair before sighing. "I don't have book smarts like you, nerd. I've never been smart. But I am smart enough to know that she doesn't love me back. Her place isn't with me." He shook his head, a crest fallen expression marring his face._

_"Then why stick around if you know?" I asked lightly. He looked at me sharply,_

_"She's the reason i'm living. She thinks I saved her," He shook his head again, a smirk on his face. "She saved me. And I'll do anything to repay her for that. My goal in life is to protect hers."_

_And I knew that Ben and I now shared something in common._

I shook my head free of the stray memory.

"I can arrange a funeral," I whispered. She pulled back from me, emerald tear filled eyes glaring.

"And who would come? How could we-" She choked, looking back at Ben's lifeless form, before correcting herself. "How could _I_ afford that?" She hid her face in her hands. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her small, shaking frame I pulled her against me.

I let her cry herself to sleep on my embrace, before pulling out my cell phone and ringing a funeral home.

The least I could do was give Ben a proper funeral. He may have been hard headed, extremely protective of Bella and an asshole at times, but it was for the sake of the one he loved. He had sacrificed himself.

_"My goal in life is to protect hers."_

Absentmindedly, I nodded my head.

Picking up Bella, I carried her to another part of the tunnels, waiting for the undertaker to arrive. When he did, he asked no questions, simply took Ben's body and shot Cole's a questioning look. I just shook my head. He got the unsaid message. Leave him.

I took Bella back to my apartment.

"Where have you-?" Rose cut off her screeching as soon as I shot a death glare at her. She raced to my side, looking at Bella in my arms, confusion in her eyes.

"Is this Bella?" She asked softly, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at how broken Bella looked. I nodded. "What happened to her?" She reached out, petting Bella's hair out of her face. In response, she whimpered, flinching away in her soundless sleep. Her small fists tightened on the hold of my jacket.

A gasp cut through my thoughts, Rose held up her own bloodstained hand. "She's hurt." She choked out on a sob.

Flying into action, I placed her on the couch, carefully peeling away the jacket I had seen on Ben many times, ignoring the stab of jealousy that tore through me.

Why hadn't I noticed this before? She had a stab wound through her ribs, and a decent amount of blood was lost. Rose didn't need to be told, she tapped my shoulder, holding out a wet, warm cloth, some water and bandages. I nodded my thanks, lifting her shirt just high enough so I could clean away the blood.

It had started to clot, luckily. I took the bandages, wrapping them around her ribs. The bandages would only fit around my ribs maybe twice, they fit around her five times, easily. She was definitely underweight.

Sealing the bandages off with a holding clip, I turned towards Rose. She held one of Bella's hands, looking on with sympathy clear in her eyes.

I don't know why Rose had suddenly become so attached to someone who was practically a stranger to her. But it was clear, neither one of us would be leaving Bella's side.


	11. Miserable At Best

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

**Recap:**

Flying into action, I placed her on the couch, carefully peeling away the jacket I had seen on Ben many times, ignoring the stab of jealousy that tore through me.

Why hadn't I noticed this before? She had a stab wound through her ribs, and a decent amount of blood was lost. Rose didn't need to be told, she tapped my shoulder, holding out a wet, warm cloth, some water and bandages. I nodded my thanks, lifting her shirt just high enough so I could clean away the blood.

It had started to clot, luckily. I took the bandages, wrapping them around her ribs. The bandages would only fit around my ribs maybe twice, they fit around her five times, easily. She was definitely underweight.

Sealing the bandages off with a holding clip, I turned towards Rose. She held one of Bella's hands, looking on with sympathy clear in her eyes.

I don't know why Rose had suddenly become so attached to someone who was practically a stranger to her. But it was clear, neither one of us would be leaving Bella's side.

* * *

_Don't cry, I know,  
You're trying your hardest,  
And the hardest part is letting go.._

* * *

**Bella POV.**

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He had to be about 11 years old. Brown hair and leaf green eyes. He held his extended hand toward me, careful of avoiding my scratches and bruises. "We should really take care of those." He grinned, and all I could do was nod dumbly, thankful that for once in my life, someone cared.

Another scene flashed in my mind.

"Come on, you lazy bum!" I yelled in Ben's ear as I hit him with my pillow. He curled further into his ball like a centipede.

"Go away, I'm sleeping!" He yelled back. I sighed, letting myself fall, coincidentally landing on him.

"Opps, sorry." I said in a sarcastic tone. Another sigh, this time from Ben. He sat up, touching my hair.

"Do you ever think our lives will get better?" He asked, twisting the lock around his fingers.

"Where did this come from?" I asked curiously. His movements were slow, tired, exhausted. Lost.

"You know," He started. "Like maybe, just maybe, it'd be like living another life.." Another life.. It sounded too good to be true. Where we wouldn't be freaks, we wouldn't live on the streets, we wouldn't starve.

"Maybe our lives are just little pieces of something much greater." He continued. I looked at him thoughtfully.

"So, say we get to this 'other life'. What would we do there?" He scratched his head.

"I don't know. But think about it, it's gotta be better than this!" He grinned again, and I agreed.

Looking at Ben, I mimicked his grin. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

His smile expanded.

* * *

"She's waking up.." I heard a feminine voice. I blinked slowly, shielding my eyes from the bright light with my hands.

"Are you okay?" This time the voice was panicked, and deeper. Jasper. Once my eyes adjusted, I caught sight of his appearance. He had deep purple under his eyes, indicating he hadn't slept for a while. The woman was the same.

"Oh, this is Rose. My sister." He answered the silent question. I nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, this time softer.

Then it hit me. I remembered.

Holding Ben as he died, crying, screaming, fighting.

_"You know I'd die for you.."_

'Didn't you know you had to live for me?' I growled in my mind.

I couldn't trust my voice, my eyes stung with tears wanting to fall, but I refused to be weak in front of Jasper and Rose. Being weak was what got Ben killed. If I hadn't been so careless, I would have known that blade was coming for me, Ben wouldn't have gotten in the way, he wouldn't be dead.

"Bells! Bella, are you okay? You're shaking! Shit, Jasper her wounds reopened! Jasper, do something now!"

"I'm trying! She won't sit still.. Bella, I'm ..." I tuned out the voice. Only one thing running through my head.

He wouldn't be dead..

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I felt like I owed you something.**

**Check out my story, Bloodstained. It is Naruto fanfic, but it doesn't really mention names. It could be read as a Bella/Jasper. Very angsty.**


	12. So Wrong

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

**Recap:**

Holding Ben as he died, crying, screaming, fighting.

_"You know I'd die for you.."_

'Didn't you know you had to live for me?' I growled in my mind.

I couldn't trust my voice, my eyes stung with tears wanting to fall, but I refused to be weak in front of Jasper and Rose. Being weak was what got Ben killed. If I hadn't been so careless, I would have known that blade was coming for me, Ben wouldn't have gotten in the way, he wouldn't be dead.

"Bells! Bella, are you okay? You're shaking! Shit, Jasper her wounds reopened! Jasper, do something now!"

"I'm trying! She won't sit still.. Bella, I'm ..." I tuned out the voice. Only one thing running through my head.

He wouldn't be dead..

* * *

_And I know that you've been gone..  
And I know it shouldn't,  
But it feels so wrong._

* * *

**Jasper POV.**

"He.." She whispered so lightly, her head cradled in her hands as she continued to shiver. The shakes had slowed. I strained my ears to hear her soft voice. "...Dead." Her voice cracked lightly. She shook her head, but repeated it again.

Rose put a hand on her shoulder, intending to deliver comfort. I watched as Bella's green eyes widened, snapping to my own. She looked so scared, so vulnerable. She jerked away hastily from Rose's touch, throwing herself out of the chair, landing on her knees, before pushing herself up and running for the door.

"Bella!" I yelled, running after her, but she was so fast, she was gone before I was even on my own two feet.

"I'm sorry," Rose said quickly. "I didn't.. I didn't mean to scare her.." I turned, her eyes had filled with tears. Sighing, I hugged her gently.

"It's okay." She shook her head against me, pulling back.

"She lives out there, Jasper! We have to go find her! Anything could happen to her. _Anything_." She repeated.

"I'll go look for her," I said, pulling on my dark blue jacket.

"I'll call Emmett. We'll look on the East side of town." She informed me, cell phone in hand and already dialing. I nodded my thanks, turning to leave. "Be careful!" She added.

.

.

.

It had been four hours. I couldn't find her. I knew this wasn't good.

"CAW!" I shriek ripped through the crisp air. I turned to see a crow perched on a mesh fence. It's wings were tucked neatly at it's sides, and it looked to be glaring at me.

"CAW!" It repeated in the same tone.

"Go away," I breathed, the air coming out as white.

"CAW!"

"Get!"

"..." It stayed silent, I turned to look at the bird again, only it wasn't there.

Crows were bad omens. I was glad it was gone.

.

.

.

Seven hours. The sun was starting to rise again.

.

.

.

Twelve hours. My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered icily. My mind was focused solely on Bella.

"There's nothing here, Jas. I've been looking for Twelve freakin' hours! Em's practically comatose. Let's call it a day.." She suggested. I growled into the phone.

"You call it a day. I'll keep looking." Snapping the phone shut, I thrusted it back in my pocket.

"Caw!" Spinning around, I turned to face the crow again. Only this time it wasn't alone.

"Hello," The tall man greeted. His face was painted white, he had dark make up around his eyes and black lipstick on his lips and up his cheeks. Almost like a gothic clown. The smirk he wore was sadistic.

"Caw!" "Hush." ".."

"Who are you?" I asked with all the courage I could gather. His smirk only widened.

"They call me Crow." Was all he supplied. I noticed the guns strapped to his hips, a few knives strapped to his legs. "I know you're looking for someone,"

Now he had my attention. Any fear in my system was gone, replaced with raw anger. He knew something. And he would tell me.

"Where is she?" I hissed dangerously.

"In home base. Dawn Corporation found her. She's theirs now. To do as they please." He was smiling now, turning on his heels sharply, he retreated, the bird flying on to a nearby roof, but staying near the man. The two were obviously connected somehow. "Sayonara." He laughed as he left.

"Where is she?" I yelled at the man, charging toward him.

"Caw!" The shriek ripped through my echoing voice, the man was instantly facing me, a hand wrapped around my throat.

"Don't shoot the messenger." He grinned, tapping his guns. "I'm only telling you to give up. She couldn't mean much to you anyway, right? Were you one of her many one night stands?"

One night stands?

"You thought you were special?"

..I ..I thought I was. To her.

Stop, he's just trying to get in your head.

"I have nothing against the girl. She reminds me so much of my late wife," He sighed, and for once a real emotion of pure agony crossed his face. I felt no sympathy, my only emotions travelling to Bella.

The man shook himself out of his daydream. His grip was released and he stumbled back. His face was shocked, lik he was remembering something.

"No.." He muttered quietly. He turned to me seriously. "This was a set up. They lied. She's gone." He told me, his voice wavering. His eyes found mine. I fought back the gasp. He had no eyes. Simply holes in his skull. The bird screeched again.

The two were connected. The bird was his eyes.

"I am truly sorry." He bowed low at the waist, and I didn't know what to do. "I offer you this as the only advice: Do not believe them. It's not what it seems." He took the gun from his hip, pointing it toward his head, he pulled the trigger.

"Caw!" The bird shrieked, before falling from the roof, to the ground, right beside the man. It's head bleeding.

"It's not what it seems?" I repeated in question. How would that help?

"Fuck!" I hissed, punching the cement wall.


	13. Last Resort

**Summary: Bella has nothing, while he has everything. She was kicked out of the place she called home to live on the streets. Without love, without people who care, she is reduced to believing everyone will hurt her given the chance. He is her polar opposite. She is poor, he is rich. She lives in a a small corner underground near a subway station, he lives in a mansion-like home. He has friends who he trusts. She wears a small padlock around her neck. A/H.**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Will the story be a happy or dark one? Definitely dark. May add a pinch of humor, and Jasper may bring light to the story.**

**Why do I write stories where the guy is always good and the girl is bad?**

**I find it's over used. Bad guy turns good because of good girls. It's like, Come the fuck on! It isn't just guys suffering in the world. There are girls that live on the streets, there are girls that have killed people, there are girls that live a fucking dark life because they have been traumatised. Well, this is my story. So we'll spice it up by playing with my rules.**

**All my loyal reviewers - I love you. Excuse my little bitch fit lol.**

**Oh, I forgot to warn you!**

**This story involves drug abuse! Abuse forms may vary.. I'm not sure about lemons.. DO you want lemons? I pretty much suck at them.**

**Oh and YES! This will be a Bella/Jasper romance.**

**Recap:**

Stop, he's just trying to get in your head.

"I have nothing against the girl. She reminds me so much of my late wife," He sighed, and for once a real emotion of pure agony crossed his face. I felt no sympathy, my only emotions travelling to Bella.

The man shook himself out of his daydream. His grip was released and he stumbled back. His face was shocked, lik he was remembering something.

"No.." He muttered quietly. He turned to me seriously. "This was a set up. They lied. She's gone." He told me, his voice wavering. His eyes found mine. I fought back the gasp. He had no eyes. Simply holes in his skull. The bird screeched again.

The two were connected. The bird was his eyes.

"I am truly sorry." He bowed low at the waist, and I didn't know what to do. "I offer you this as the only advice: Do not believe them. It's not what it seems." He took the gun from his hip, pointing it toward his head, he pulled the trigger.

"Caw!" The bird shrieked, before falling from the roof, to the ground, right beside the man. It's head bleeding.

"It's not what it seems?" I repeated in question. How would that help?

"Fuck!" I hissed, punching the cement wall.

* * *

_Cut my life into pieces,  
This is my last resort.  
Suffocation. No breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

* * *

**Third Person POV. It'll be much easier for you to understand.**

He had searched. Everywhere.

He tore his mind to pieces searching for this 'Dawn Corp.', but couldn't find a single fucking thing.

A gentle hand placed on his shoulder, "We'll find her."

He just couldn't find it in himself to believe.

.

.

.

3 months. She wasn't back.

The wound was still fresh, and every memory plagued him.

Salt rubbed in his wounds.

.

.

.

11 months. Still no word.

But Jasper refused to give up. He trained himself hard, silently swearing he would someday find her.

But that day.. it just wouldn't come fast enough.

.

.

.

Two years.

Jasper was now 21 years old.

And that flicker of hope was slowly fading.

.

.

.

Two years, 3 months, 2 weeks.

He had all but removed himself from his group of friends.

They found him too emotionless.

They didn't understand. They couldn't.

.

.

.

"Jasper, I think it's time to give up." Rose's voice was pained.

Fake, Jasper thought. She doesn't understand.

"Yeah dude! It's been like, years! She's probably dead." Emmett wasn't meant to sound so harsh, his voice was slow, sympathetic.

But Jasper was a ticking time bomb.

Standing swiftly, he exited the lounge.

Some training was in order.

.

.

.

Laying in the middle of a field, fists bloodied and fingers more than likely shattered, Jasper closed his eyes.

Images of her flitted through his mind.

_I wonder what she looks like now._

She wasn't dead, he knew it. She couldn't be dead.

If she was dead, he knew for certain that he would be too.

One half of a soul simply couldn't handle living without the other.

.

.

.

Exhausted. Every limb felt as though it had been set on fire, but he found no reason to stop.

Another punch, another kick. Dodge to the left. Right hook. Duck.

.

.

.

Standing beside a river, he practiced with his power. Manipulating the water into different areas, forcing it into shapes.

A water image of Bella stared back at him.

Wide eyed at what he had done, he immediately lost concentration, the water faling back against the surface with a loud splash.

Something clicked in his mind.

She wasn't coming back, was she?

.

.

.

It took the death of hope to realise.

.

.

.

A small figure was curled in a fetal position in a water tank, the water tinged green, wires connected into her body.

Where was she?

More importantly, who?

"She's awake!" Footsteps. Fast and hard.

"Let her out." This time it was a calm voice.

"Hai." She didn't recognize the foreign language.

Something was draining around her, her balance was being lost. In fear, she frantically ripped away the wires. Something warm encircling her aound the shoulders.

"Here." She recognized this as the calm voice, though his words still didn't make sense, just like the other language.

The man wrapped a white coat around her, tying it at the front.

"Hello, Bella." Bella? "Do you remember anything?" She stared at him confused. Holding up a pen he had pulled from his pocket, he introduced it. "Pen."

"P-p-p" She stared shaking. Convulsing. Memories flitting through her brain.

Jasper, Ben, Ben's death, being caught. Everything.

But her vision, it was better than before. But, tinted red. She could see the mans full name and the number of days he had to live. Daniel Tamagachi. 40 years, 2 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 33 minutes and 2 seconds.

But it suddenly dropped.

0 years, 0 months, 0 weeks, 0 days, 0 minutes, 5 seconds.

And that was when she lashed out.

Electrical energy even more enhanced, vision still red, she jumped, higher than any human could, and started attacking the people along the top railing.

They shot at her, but the bullets didn't seem to affect her.

Once they were all dead, her vision flickered, losing the red tinge, but she could still see further, better than before.

Just what the fuck had they done to her?

* * *

**So, just when Jasper was starting to except that she may never come back, she did. Well, he doesn't know that yet.**

**And, she isn't a vampire.**


End file.
